


The Right Time

by Ashwang



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on Fanfiction.net and it seemed to go down quite well for my first proper fic! So I wanted to share it with you. Summary: Tony was waiting for something good to come along and though he might've been drunk when they first met, Tony knew Steve had come into his life at the right time. Non-powered AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much I did whilst writing it!

Tony Stark had lived a lonely life. He had grown up an only child with a distant mother and an alcoholic father. He was constantly cared for by others and even they were in and out of his life. His school life wasn't any better. He was the clever, rich, geeky kid who sat at the back of class inventing things in a sketchbook and threw out the occasional sarcastic comment. His teachers disliked him because they were intimidated by him and his peers envied him.

Yes, Tony Stark had lived a lonely life, that was until he met Steve Rogers. Steve had come into his life at such a perfect time that it was almost too good to be true. Tony had found himself at the bottom of a bottle in a run-down bar on the outskirts of New York after a rough day dealing with the asshole board members of Stark Industries.

Through the buzzing of the jukebox and the throbbing in his temples echoing through his head, he heard the barman call last orders. He sighed, knowing he would have to stumble home or get a cab and go back to a dark, lonely apartment (apartment being a tower in the middle of Manhattan of which he had entirely to himself) Getting up from the table he had occupied for god knows how many hours, he left a large tip and made his way to the door.

Looking down and checking his Stark Phone for text messages, he suddenly felt a weight crash into him, followed by smashing glasses and a sigh. He looked up almost too quickly to see a large blond, tanned, perfect man in a tight black t-shirt and denim jeans, a towel hanging out of his pocket, standing with one hand on the back of his neck and the other cupped to his face.

"Oh fuck, Christ, I'm so sorry. Let me help" Tony knelt down to sweep the bigger pieces of glass on to the tray. A hand touched his shoulder, startling him and he caught his finger on a shard. "Fuck!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Leave that, I will clean it up. It's my job, my fault. I just can't believe this is my third day on the job and the third tray of glasses I have smashed" the blond laughed and then grimaced, looking embarrassed.

"Ah.. It's my fault really. I wasn't looking where I was going and as you know I've had one too many whiskeys tonight.. and hey, don't worry about it, we all make mistakes..." Tony trailed off, his mouth dry.

The blond flashed Tony a toothy smile and shrugged. He then looked down at Tony's hand which was dripping blood all over the floor. He quickly went behind the bar and pulled out a first aid kit and picked out a bandage and alcohol wipes. Walking back over to Tony, he pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit on it.

"This is going to sting a bit" Steve said as he took out a wipe from the packet.

Tony looked away and held out his hand. The sting wasn't that bad as the whiskey had provided a blanket of numbness to his skin. Before he knew it, the blond had finished bandaging his finger.

"Good as new. Thanks" Tony smiled.

The blond shrugged again, his muscles rippling under his tight t-shirt. He then held out his hand for Tony to take as he helped him off the chair and onto his feet. The low hum of P.P. Arnold – The First Cut Is The Deepest started in the background and both men's eyes lit up and they began to laugh.

"Is this really happening right now?" Tony laughed.

"Apparently so" the blonde laughed harder.

They gathered themselves again and Tony coughed awkwardly as he straightened himself out. He hadn't realised until now that they were the only two in the bar. Steve moved over to the bar and began tidying, then finding a broom to sweep up the glass that was still laying on the floor.

Tony offered to help and the two quickly finished the job and headed out of the door. The blond locked the door behind them and pulled the metal gate down across the front of the bar doors. Tony stood silently for a moment. Just as he opened his mouth, the blonde spoke;

"I'm Steve by the way" he offered his hand.

"Tony" the dark haired man replied.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled. "Wait, hold up, you're Tony Stark aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Tony said. 'Great' he thought, 'another person obsessed with celebrities'

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I've got one of your phones. Best piece of technology I've ever got. Well, it's the only piece I understand to be honest. Not really a fan of all the hi-tech things we have today" he laughed.

"I'm glad you like it" Tony smiled.

"Well, I should be getting off. Could I..." he started, stopping himself and blushing.

"Yes?" Tony said, intrigued.

"Could I have your number? It would be nice to have someone to lock up with again some time" he flushed.

Tony chuckled and pulled out the latest model of the Stark Phone he was still trying to finish and get on the market. He programmed his number into Steve's 4th generation. He handed back the phone and Steve beamed at him.

"How are you getting home?" Steve asked, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"Cab, walk, I don't know" Tony breathed. He honestly had no idea.

"I will walk you home if you would like?" Steve said, almost too quickly.

"I'd like that"


	2. Chapter 2

The two men strolled in the darkness, flickering street lights illuminating their path. The wind rushed through the trees, shaking the early autumn leaves to the floor. Tony stared at Steve's profile. He was utterly breath taking. His strong jawline, complimented by golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. His muscle definition in his arms was unlike anything Tony had ever seen in real life and he could only imagine what was going on underneath his shirt. Steve turned and caught his wandering eyes and Tony snapped his gaze forward. Steve smiled to himself as they walked in comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony said.

"Of course" Steve answered, his tone upbeat.

"What do you know about me?" Tony asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Only what most know. I don't pay attention to media and gossip. But I do know that you're a rich, famous, genius that lives in a tower in Manhattan and is absolutely gorgeous..." Steve said, he then stopped in his tracks as he realised what he had said. "Um... I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from, forgive me"

Tony stopped too, turning to face Steve who was looking down awkwardly. He hooked his fingers beneath his chin and pulled Steve's face up to look at him, thought Steve was a lot taller than him. He looked hard into his eyes, his expression masked. His eyes began to crinkle and he let out a small laugh. "Thank you"

He took away his hand and turned around. They began walking again in silence. The air was thick and Tony could feel himself getting hot underneath his leather jacket. Taking it off to reveal a white button up shirt that complimented his black skinny jeans, he hung it over his shoulder. Steve's eyes widened.

"Tony, why did you want to know what I knew about you?" Steve questioned.

"Tabloids gossip, people gossip and spread lies and rumors and I just wanted to know what kind of person you were from your answer. You're honest. I like honesty" Tony smiled.

The pair came to a stop again as a car drove past and they waited to cross the street. Tony realised that he was too far away from home to be walking. He decided he would call Happy, his driver, and get him to take him home, dropping Steve wherever he wanted to go.

He took out his phone and dialed the number. Happy answered almost instantly.

"Hey Happy" Tony laughed into the phone.

"Tony, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry but you're my driver and I need to be driven somewhere" Tony smiled.

"Leaving now"

Tony hung up the phone after saying thank you and turned to Steve who had no idea what was going on.

"That was my driver. He's coming to pick us up. He'll take you to wherever you need to go. I honestly can't walk into the middle of Manhattan from here. I'm too old" Tony laughed.

Steve laughed and nodded before saying "You're not old, Tony. But it's okay, I can walk from here" Steve extended his hand.

"No, no, I insist. You were kind enough to offer to walk me home, so let me get you home instead. It's the least I can do after making you smash all those glasses and bleeding all over the floor" Tony smiled, secretly happy that Steve didn't think he was old, though he was probably old enough to be his father in all honesty.

"It's honestly fine. I just wanted you to get home safe. I'll be OK walking" Steve said, turning to leave.

"Please?" Tony said, cursing himself for saying the one word he hated more than anything. It made him sound as if he was begging a total stranger and that wasn't something he wanted the press to get hold of.

"OK, if it will help you sleep easier" Steve bit his lip and joined Tony at his side. "How does your driver know where you are?"

Happy pulled up and Tony opened the door to the black Lamborghini with blacked out windows. "It's a secret" Tony purred.

Steve gave Happy his address and the three drove to an apartment in Brooklyn. It was a run down part of New York but it seemed homely enough. Steve chuckled to himself as they passed a little diner on the corner.

"What's funny?" Tony asked.

"That place... My friend Bucky and I got into a fight there once. The lady that used to own it came out and threatened these bullies with a spatula. We got to eat for free in there for months. It was also my first job" Steve smiled to himself, his eyes shining with the memory. Tony was in awe. He felt as if he wanted to know everything about Steve.

"I can't believe you were bullied. You're huge" Tony laughed.

"I didn't used to be. I was a scrawny little freak but Buck looked after me. He was like my brother" he whispered.

Tony sensed something was up but didn't press the issue. Instead, he placed his hand upon Steve's and stroked it gently. Steve didn't look at him but Tony saw his cheeks raise slightly as he relaxed into the seat.

They stopped outside an apartment building and Steve thanked Happy before turning to Tony. He smiled, his full pink lips spread across his face. Quickly, he planted a kiss on Tony's cheek and slipped out of the car without another word. Tony sat in shock. 'Did that really just happen?' he thought, holding his hand to his cheek. He noticed Happy looking at him in the mirror and quickly dropped his hand, coughed and told him to take him home. The whole ride home was a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony rolled over and hit the alarm hard with his clenched hand. Groaning, he rolled back over into the warmth. Last nights events then hit him and a sudden rush of what he thought was 'butterflies' burst through his stomach. Steve, glass breaking, number exchanging, walking, car ride, kiss. 'Fuck, that actually happened' he thought. He rolled back over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Seven new messages. Six from Pepper. One from Steve.

'Tony, you are needed for a meeting' / 'Tony get your ass out of bed' / 'Tony where are you?' / 'Tony I am going to quit if you don't sort this out' / 'You are the worst CEO in the world' / 'Just to let you know – everything went well, WITHOUT YOU, I expect to see you at the ball tonight!'

He sighed. He hated those things. He then sent Pepper a quick message apologizing and then prepared himself for Steve's text.

'Hey Tony, thanks for last night. You saved me a trip. It was really lovely to meet you, I hope to see you again soon. I also wanted to say that I am sorry for being too forward. I just ceased the moment, which is probably a weird way to put it and now I'm rambling and nervous. I don't know how you can be nervous via text message, but apparently it's possible. Anyway. Speak soon, Steve X'

Tony laughed to himself. 'How can he be so adorable yet look like a god?' he wondered. He bit his lip and began typing a message to Steve.

'Hi, no worries, it was my pleasure. Hope to see you soon, too. I enjoyed meeting you very much. Are you free this evening? Tony XX'

Tony held his breath. 'Was two kisses too much?' he panicked. Almost instantly there was a reply.

'Yes. Why? XX'

Tony smiled to himself and replied with 'I'm taking you to a ball, princess. Pick you up at 8pm XX' before getting a shower and going down to his lab.

Jarvis' voice filled the room, turning off the music that was blaring out, in turn startling Tony and causing him to bang his head on the hood of the car he was busy tampering with.

"Sir, Pepper is on the line for you. Do you wish to speak with her?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah, put her on" Tony answered.

"As you wish, Sir" the A.I. Replied.

A crackling sound pierced his ears and eventually Pepper started to speak.

"Tony? Tony are you there?" Pepper sounded flustered.

"Yes, what do you need, Pep?" he tried charm, unfortunately it wasn't going to work.

"Why did you get my husband to pick you up at stupid o clock this morning?" she barked.

"I needed a ride home" he shrugged.

"Drunk?" she huffed.

"Yes" he looked down, feeling guilty.

Pepper hummed before speaking again. "Look Tony, you know my condition, you really have to start bucking up your ideas. Happy won't be able to come running once little Robert is born"

Tony smiled. He had chosen the name and Happy and Pepper had fallen in love with it. They'd asked him to be a godparent too, though he was going to be known as Uncle Tony. Pepper was seven months pregnant now and when he realised that calling Happy out when he was already stressed about the arrival of his son and preparing Pepper for the birth he felt a pang of guilt and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Pep. I promise not to do it again. How are you and baby anyway?" a change of subject should stop her getting so stressed out. He didn't want to risk complications due to his own stupidity.

"Yes, well" she stuttered. "Fine, yes. You missed a really important meeting today, Tony. I've drawn up a set of minutes that you'll need to look over as well as plans and next months schedules. Are you going to be at the ball tonight?" she asked, still flapping. He could hear her shuffling things around in the background.

"Yes Pepper, I will be. And I've got a date" he smiled into the phone, knowing it would stop her in her tracks.

"Tony Stark is bringing a date?!" she croaked.

"His names Steve. You're going to love him" he laughed, a bit giddy from saying his name.

Pepper laughed into the phone. It was a general shocked and pleased laugh. It made Tony smile and sigh with relief. Pepper had known about Tony's sexuality well before he had admitted it to her, but she wanted to make sure he could admit it to himself before he told her, so she never pressed the issue and eventually he told her. He had cried and she had held him. Ever since they had been a lot closer.

They hung up after a brief goodbye and Tony went back to work on the car engine he was playing around with. 'Fuck, I have like an hour to get ready and I have no idea what to wear' Tony panicked as he got up and slammed the hood down. He caught sight of himself and shuddered. Grease stained and sweaty was not something he wanted Steve to see. Or did he?

Rushing up to the elevator, he pressed the button to the penthouse and rushed to the bathroom. Taking a hot shower, soaking his skin and getting rid of the black smudges that coated his body, he used his most expensive body wash and made sure he was pristine before getting out and picking out his most fabulous tux.

Steve paced his apartment. He was an hour early getting ready and he was left not knowing what to do with himself. He was so excited that he couldn't help but want things to go perfectly and part of that was that he didn't want to be late. Steve had laid awake most of night thinking about Tony Stark. He couldn't believe his luck. The guy was so 'normal' and so real. Yes, he did have a tiny drinking issue but Steve didn't judge him by it.

He also hadn't mean to kiss him, admittedly it was only his cheek, but he couldn't help himself. He saw the opportunity and he took it. Who wouldn't? Tony was gorgeous. His dark hair sat messily upon his head, his facial hair, especially his goatee, drove Steve wild and those Hazel eyes... Steve flushed as he realised his pants were suddenly uncomfortable. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on to his face and looked into the mirror. 'Calm down, Steve. Get a grip! And don't embarrass yourself tonight, whatever you do' he told himself.

Before Steve knew it, there was a knock at the door and it was Tony standing outside with a box in his hand and an award winning smile on his face. He look stunning his his black slim-fit tux and pointed leather shoes. He had a cute red and gold bow-tie on and Steve could feel his cheeks heating up as he realised he was staring too long at the well-groomed man in front of him.

Tony held out his hand "Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and reviews, I will try and get round to editing the grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you're enjoying :-)

Once they were in the limo, Tony placed the box in Steve's lap, his eyes wide with excitement. Steve looked down at the perfectly gift-wrapped box and back to Tony.

"I can't accept this, Tony" he smiled.

"Yes you can, open it!" Tony beamed with anticipation.

Steve carefully undid the black blue ribbon that was around the silver box and opened it. Inside was a crystal shot glass with the words 'Worlds Best Bartender' engraved on it. Steve smiled and pulled Tony into an embrace. They pulled away when their seat-belts restricted any further movement and Tony laughed.

"Thank you. Though I think it should actually say 'worst'" Steve laughed.

"Or maybe cutest" Tony purred.

Steve blushed but before he could say anything more, the limo had stopped and Happy was opening the door.

"Showtime. Stay close" Tony said as he pulled Steve into him.

Camera's flashed as paparazzi shouted questions at the pair as they walked up the red carpet to the large glass entrance of a building Steve didn't recognize. His eyes wandered to Tony as they stopped in front of the doors and Tony turned around to the paparazzi and threw up a piece sign before he took Steve's arm again and led him inside.

They were met by a strawberry blond in a beautiful blue dress that showed off her baby bump gracefully. She looked surprised for some reason.

"I can't believe you're here!" the woman threw her arms around Tony's neck and Steve stood awkwardly beside them. The woman turned to him and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's wonder woman. And you are, Steve?" she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Miss Potts" Steve smiled.

"She says she's wonder woman as a joke, but it's not far from the truth. I'd be nothing without this woman. She basically runs my company for me and if I could be more of an ass-lick, she does a better job than I do" Tony winked at her and they laughed.

"Yes, well, I have a lot to thank you for too, Tony" she smiled.

"If I may, how far along are you?" Steve gestured to her bump.

"Seven months. I'm having a little Robert" she beamed, stroking her stomach with excitement.

"That's a lovely name, Miss Potts"

"Please, call me Pepper" she smiled at Steve. He laughed awkwardly and she turned to Tony "How did you find such a gentlemen when you're... well, you" she asked with a serious face.

"I was asking myself the same" he laughed, pulling Steve into him.

Steve like the feeling of Tony's arm wrapped around his waist. Though they had only met last night, the protective side Tony was showing him made him feel like they were the only ones in the room. He felt safe.

She smiled at the pair and then ushered them to the bar. Tony ordered himself a scotch on the rocks and pointed to Steve who asked a pretty blond for a glass of red wine. Tony was impressed. Pepper saw someone she knew in the distance and excused herself.

"So, this is the kind of shit I have to deal with" Tony said, throwing his arm out, gesturing to the magnificent room they stood in.

"What? You don't like these kind of things?" Steve asked.

"I like giving to the charities, but I hate coming to the events. People seem to think because I have money that I want everyone to know that I give... but really I would rather be silent in it all. I think it makes me look like a dick" Tony laughed, taking a gulp of the amber liquid. Steve didn't even want to think about how much it probably cost.

"Well that's very admirable of you" he breathed.

"Hey, let me show you something" Tony said, taking Steve's hand and leading him to the back of the room that held about 500 people in it, each one of them saying hello to Tony. Steve was now realising how much Tony meant to people. He wasn't just a genius, but a very helpful and giving man. He had a lot to deal with and he was inspired by him.

Tony made Steve close his eyes as they went into an elevator and told him not to open them until he said so. For good measure, he put his hand in front of Steve's eyes and as the elevator dinged, he lead him out of it and up some steps.

Steve heard a door unlock and then a breeze tickle his cheeks. Tony released his hand from Steve's face and allowed him to see. He had lead the blond to the roof. The view was incredible. Steve walked to the edge of the roof and leaned on the metal pole that surrounded the top.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tony said, joining Steve on the rail.

"It is" Steve gasped.

Tony leaned on the rail and face Steve who was still looking out at the city before him. Steve turned when he felt Tony's eyes burning into him and blushed. He looked down and then back to Tony who had still not taken his eyes off him.

On their way up, somehow Tony had managed to get a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He had poured them whilst Steve was looking at the view and had the champagne in his hands. He passed one to Steve and raised his glass.

"To a beautiful view" Tony grinned, eyes still locked on Steve.

They clinked glasses and took a swig. 'Jesus, that's nice' Steve thought, taking another sip. Tony finally stopped staring at put his glass down on a table that sat upon the concrete roof. He then joined Steve again and bit his lip. Steve felt the urge to bite Tony's lip for him. In a heated moment, Tony took Steve's face in his and pressed their lips together, tasting the champagne and want on one another. They kissed fiercely, passionately and then softly until they broke away, taking a breath and holding each other.

"I think we should get out of here" Steve purred into Tony's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I am really awful at writing smut! So excuse me. Sexual frustration is totally coming out here. But enjoy. The fluff will return!

Steve held his palm to Tony's face softly and slowly ran his fingertips underneath his chin before bringing him into a soft kiss. As their lips touched, Tony gave into it and they began kissing each other harder and then slowly began feeling each other, running hands over each others bodies until Tony started to unbutton Steve's shirt. Steve pushed Tony's jacket off and then unhooked Tony's bow-tie and pulled the shirt off his shoulders. He then began kissing down his neck slowly, then along his collarbones before expertly planting soft kisses on his chest.

Tony was turned on. He knew he wanted this and he didn't think Steve could be this attracted to him. He let out a hushed moan as Steve kissed down his chest and down to his stomach.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you when you picked me up earlier, Tony" Steve moaned into Tony's skin, biting at sucking it.

He took off his own shirt, revealing a perfect tanned body and fantastic muscles. Tony's heart started to beat faster. Steve then proceeded to unbutton Tony's trouser buttons and slide them down over his muscly legs. He then carefully laid on top of Tony, kissing his mouth again, their tongues embracing one another. Steve ran his fingers down Tony's side whilst his other arm supported him. He then ran his fingertips over his lower stomach and finally into Tony's boxer briefs.

He took Tony in his hand and began running his smooth fingertips over the shaft and over the tip. Tony was hard and he was glad it wasn't cold in the living room. They couldn't wait to have each other and the bedroom seemed too far away.

Steve then slid down Tony's body and took him in his mouth, licking and sucking the tip of the genius, whilst still working the length with his hand. Tony laid back and put his hands behind his head, enjoying the sensations running through his body.

Eventually Tony came and Steve swallowed, pleased with himself for helping the dark haired man reach climax. He then ran his hands up Tony's chest and moved back up to kiss his lips. He could taste himself on Steve's lips and it turned him on even more. He wanted to please Steve but he kept resisting.

"Why not? It's your turn" Tony moaned gently into his ear.

"I want to please you, tonight" Steve rasped back.

He then undone his belt, then trousers and pulled them off. Tony couldn't believe how big his bulge was. He stared for too long and Steve began to laugh. Confidence seemed to be pouring from him. Tony felt a pang of embarrassment but Steve whispered that it was okay, putting him at ease. It wasn't Tony's first time with a man but it had been so long it might as well have been.

"Where do you keep your lube?" Steve purred.

Tony swallowed thickly and pointed. Steve moved to the direction of the bathroom. He emerged with a bottle of lotion. He then took Tony in his hand once more, pulled down his boxer briefs and then his own, before turning him over, lubing himself up and entering Tony with his fingers, loosening him before entering him with his cock. Tony's whole body shuddered with excitement and he let out a deep, throaty moan letting Steve know he was okay to go on.

Steve built up a steady rhythm, carefully fitting himself all the way into Tony and finally he climaxed beneath the blond. Climaxing just after, Steve pulled out slowly and collapsed beside Tony on the floor. Pulling Tony into his side, he kissed the top of Tony's head and then his mouth.

"Fuck, Steve. That was incredible" Tony whispered, flushing against his naked body.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Steve laughed, biting his lip and pecking Tony on the cheek.

The pair decided to retire to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: More cute stuff! I am really loving the journey they are starting together! I will start to introduce more characters next chapter. I hope you're enjoying it still - also, leave reviews! I would love to hear what you have to say. Another thing I would like to ask is if you know any good COLLEGE AU'S it would be much appreciated as I love Stony College Au's so much! Anyway, thanks for reading! X

Sunshine filtered through the half-closed blinds, waking Steve. He stretched his arm out to feel the man he had gone to bed with but felt a cold spot. Lifting his head up, he realised Tony wasn't in the room. Steve took the opportunity to look around at the vast space in front of him. Tony occupied the Tower completely to himself. 'It must be lonely here all by himself' Steve thought.

Shifting his body, he leaned on his side and was greeted by the dark-haired man, standing in the door way with a tray in his hand and only an apron covering his lower body. Steve grinned and sat up. Tony then placed the tray on his lap. It contained eggs, bacon, waffles, hash browns and orange juice.

"I have coffee too, if you want it?" Tony said.

"This will be fine, thanks Tony" Steve said as he started to eat.

Tony joined him on the bed with a cup of coffee. His hair was messy. Steve began having sex-flashbacks and his stomach fluttered with excitement. He hoped he wouldn't get hard but looking at Tony's bare chest, the tiny bit of hair covering it and his hard abs... Steve was hard. 'Fuck...' He thought, hoping Tony wouldn't notice. Instead he distracted him with conversation.

"No breakfast?" Steve questioned.

"Coffee is the only food I need in the morning" Tony joked.

Steve laughed and carried on eating. When he was finished, he thanked Tony and took his tray to the kitchen. He washed it up, though Tony had told him he had people to do it. Steve was a believer in 'if you make the mess, you should clean it up' so that's what he did.

When Steve got back to the bedroom he could hear the shower running. Instead of getting back into bed his curiosity got the better of him. He peeked his head round the door and saw a naked Tony soaping himself and whistling beneath the steam.

Steve licked his lips and become conscious of his hardening cock. He tried to stop himself from going in but his feet carried him quicker than his mind could think. Tony stopped whistling as he felt strong arms wrap around him and the pair become locked in a deep kiss.

After their shower, Tony got ready to go to a meeting. He told Steve he wouldn't be long and that he had told Jarvis to give him access to whatever he wanted. Tony had nothing to hide and he trusted Steve a lot more than he had trusted anyone before, which made him feel strange inside but he was starting to enjoy the weirdness of it all. He could even get used to it.

"Who is Jarvis?" Steve asked, confused.

"My A.I. Have fun" Tony laughed, pecking Steve on the cheek and disappearing through the elevator door.

Steve turned around and looked at the space in front of him. The place was beautiful, finely decorated with modern art and furniture. 'Access to anything' Steve thought, wondering what to do first. Tony had told him he had a gym so Steve decided that would be his first adventure.

Working away at a punching bag, Steve didn't feel as tense as he usually did. Sleeping with Tony was a good feeling. He had missed the company. He hadn't been this interested in someone since Bucky, though they were more like brothers. Steve never had sexual feelings for him. Only once on a drunken night out, but it was forgive the next morning. Bucky was killed in action. Steve never got to say goodbye properly and that's what hurt his heart most.

Steve stopped hitting the punching bag and did a lap round the gym. Finishing the lap he stretched out and began doing press-ups. 'I need water' Steve thought, sweat dripping from him.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mr Rogers?" Jarvis spoke.

Steve jumped, startled at the voice without a face. 'Jarvis' he thought.

"No thank you. Well, maybe water?" Steve said, looking around for a speaker.

"You will find a filtered water jug in the refrigerator in the kitchen, Mr Rogers" Jarvis said.

"Thanks" Steve smiled.

He made his way to the kitchen and found the water. He looked through the cupboards until he came across a glass and poured himself a drink. It was comfortable in Tony's tower. He felt like he belonged. Taking his phone from his pocket he saw a text message from Tony.

'Hope you're okay. Running an hour behind but get ready, I'm taking you for lunch XX'

Steve felt his cheeks widen and he realised how goofy he must have looked grinning at a phone and quickly straightened himself up.

'Sounds good, but I don't have any clothes XX'

An instant reply read:

"Check the closet on the left. Hopefully something will fit you. Make sure you're ready! XX'

Pulling open a door that he assumed was the closet, Steve stood back in surprise as the small closet he was expecting revealed a magnificent walk-in that was lit up and full of designed clothes. Silks, cotton, wools and jewels decorated the room in colour order and Steve felt like a kid at Christmas. After another shower he got dressed. He had opted for casual with a white tee and a pair of jeans, a burgundy hoodie and a pair of Tony's converse, which he was surprised about when he tried them on as he thought Tony would have smaller feet.

He checked his hair once more in the mirror before his phone started to ring.

"Steve, I'm outside. Get your cute butt down here" Tony purred into the phone.

"I'm coming" Steve laughed.

"I hope not. I'm saving that part for later" Tony whispered seductively into the receiver.

"I can't wait to see you" Steve said as he clicked off the phone.

And it was true. He couldn't. The last two days had been brilliant and he was beginning to miss the feeling that took over his body when he was in Tony's company. Tony made his heart beat faster and his thoughts race. He surprised him and not a lot of people could do that. Steve had expected the genius to be an arrogant asshole but in reality Tony was so much more. Yes, he was cocky and witty, but he was charming and if Steve was being honest he could see the loneliness in Tony's eyes and it made his heart ache as he realised it was the same look he had in his own eyes. He was glad he'd met Tony.

Happy was standing outside a black Jaguar this time and he opened the door for Steve. 'Jeez, how many cars does he own' Steve pondered, slipping in next to Tony as Happy shut the door behind him. Tony pulled him into a quick kiss and asked him how he was.

"Fine now I'm with you" Steve gushed, feeling like a fifteen year old girl with a crush.

Tony laughed and took his hand in his. The car then pulled away from the sidewalk and they began moving into traffic. Steve looked at Tony hard and tried to work out the expression on his face. He looked tired and frustrated but still content.

"How was your meeting?" Steve asked.

"So-so. You know? Boring old fuckers with nothing more to do than to slate my ideas and creativity because they're so money obsessed that they can't see the future of Stark Industries" Tony rambled. "But you don't need to know about that... What did you do?" Tony focused in on Steve.

"Used the gym, had a shower. I hope you don't mind what I'm wearing. Is it too casual?" Steve asked, looking down at the clothes he had on.

"No, you look brilliant. Better than I do in them" Tony flashed him a toothy smile and looked out the window. His mind was on something else and Steve was a little worried.

"Are you okay, Tony? You seem a little, off?" Steve said, hoping he didn't sound too smothering.

"I'm fine. I just hate those fucking meetings. But I promise to be better company starting from now" Tony said, running his thumb over Steve's knuckles.

Steve relaxed into the seat and looked out of his window and then back to Tony. He couldn't wait to see where Tony Stark was taking him to lunch. He was also nervous because of Tony's profile, he wondered if paparazzi would be there. He hadn't looked at any news all day and he was hoping there wasn't anything about the pair in a gossip column, but he knew in his gut there would be.

Stopping outside a beautifully designed Italian restaurant, Happy opened Steve's door and he got out onto the sidewalk. There they were – the paps – armed and ready with their cameras and questions.

Tony took Steve's arm in his and pushed his way through to the front entrance, gesturing for Steve to go in before him. Steve turned and mouthed 'such a gentleman' at him, causing Tony to laugh and the paparazzi to scream louder with questions.

They disappeared into the back of the restaurant into a private booth and a waiter was ready within the second to give them menus, tell them the specials and take a drink order. Steve could get used to the special treatment but he was happy as long as he was with Tony.

"I'm sorry about all that. I can't go anywhere, it's fucking awful sometimes. Like, I went out for a job once and I had been drinking heavily the night before and I got caught out by a journalist who I thought was just another jogger. Next day all I had was Pepper on the phone telling me that there was a story about me 'boozing' and how I wasn't 'fit to run a company' Honestly, you learn to not trust anyone" Tony admitted, fiddling with his cufflinks and looking over to see where the waiter had got to with their drinks.

"I can imagine it can be difficult... I hope you don't think I"

"No! No that's not what I was saying. Strangely enough I find you quite fascinating. You don't seem to want anything form me... yet" Tony interrupted, finishing with a sly laugh.

"I wouldn't, Tony. I'm not like that, I hope you believe that" Steve said, looking deep into Tony's eyes and taking his hands in his from across the table.

"Honestly, Steve, I know it sounds crazy because we've known each other for a second, but I believe that. You're almost too good to be true" Tony said, his eyes full of hope and longing.

Steve melted under his gaze. He could see this was the beginning of something incredible.


	7. Chapter 7

After their lunch, the pair returned to Tony's tower. Steve had to go to work that night but he was trying to think of excuses not to go, although it would only be his fourth day on the job. Steve enjoyed the nightlife, but working behind the bar was different. He was hit on by drunk women and the men just seemed to dislike him no matter how friendly and masculine he was.

Steve picked up his clothes that he came to Tony's in and promised to have the ones he'd borrowed dry cleaned and returned.

"You're leaving?" Tony said, a certain level of neediness in his voice.

"Yes.. I've got work and I can't blow it off when I've not even been there a week" Steve replied awkwardly.

"Yeah... I guess. Okay. Well let me call Happy to take you back to your place" Tony suggested.

Happy was calling up to the tower within a few minutes and Tony walked Steve to the elevator door. He rocked back on his heels, not knowing what to say until Steve pulled him towards his chest and kissed him softly on the mouth. They embraced and Steve moved into the elevator, smiling at Tony as the doors shut.

Once again, he was in the tower alone but this time he couldn't bare it. He didn't want to be there without Steve. It wasn't right. Knowing Steve wouldn't be going to bed with him tonight got to him even more. He tried to work on things in his lab all night but nothing was shifting the weight he felt in his chest. The longing to be next to Steve, to hear his voice, to smell his cologne. 'God, get a fucking grip, Tony. You've known the guy two days and you're acting like you're in love with the guy' Tony tried to tell himself.

He couldn't take it any longer, he had to see Steve. Leaving the tower in his black Lamborghini, he headed for the bar he had met the beautiful blond in. Nerves took over him and it worried him more because he wasn't one to feel nervous about seeing people. He was Tony fucking Stark, the epitome of confidence and arrogance with enough charm to take over the world. But no, he was left feeling like a teenager with a silly crush.

Parking round the corner, he braced himself before entering the building. Inside it was dark, the only lighting coming from the jukebox and a couple of small lamps behind the bar. Candles sat on tables, but it wasn't enough to give the place enough light to see the floor. Tony strolled up to the bar and sat down on a stool. Steve wasn't there, so he asked the other bartender to pour him a drink. The bartender was muscly, super tall and had shoulder length blonde hair. 'Do they only employ beautiful people here?' Tony thought to himself.

He paid and then asked the bartender where Steve was.

"Ah! He is looking at stock in the back. Shall I tell him his..."

"Friend" Tony cut in.

"Right... Shall I let him know you are searching for him?" the giant held back a laugh.

"Please" Tony said, confused by what was going on.

The blond moved into the room behind him through a mahogany door. Tony couldn't hear anything and quickly took a sip of his drink. Steve stumbled out of the room and his eyes met Tony's. Instantly his face lit up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve laughed, moving over to the bar.

"I didn't realize I wasn't allowed here. To my knowledge, this is a place o drink and I have money to spend" Tony looked harder at Steve and a devilish grin spread across his face "and if there's pretty men to look at whilst I drink, then that's just a bonus" he winked.

Steve blushed and leaned on the bar. The other blond joined him. Steve introduced him as Thor. 'What a name' Tony laughed to himself. The three men started chatting and Tony realized how funny Steve actually was, not that he didn't think he was, but he was seeing Steve in his work-element, interacting with colleagues and it was interesting to observe.

It got to 1am and the guys were about to start cleaning up when three men walked in. Each were already too drunk to still be standing and the atmosphere shifted in the bar. They sat down at a table by the jukebox and one put on some music and turned it up loud.

"Hey, guys. We're just about to close, could you make your way out, please" Steve asked, as politely as possible.

"How about you fuck yourself, pretty boy and get us a drink, yeah?" One said.

"Excuse me, but he's asked you to leave, so please leave. We're closed" Thor reasoned.

"And I said that I want a drink" The man carried on, edging closer to the bar where Tony, Thor and Steve now stood, on edge.

"Stop being a dick. He said the place is closed so just do yourself a favor and leave" Tony said through gritted teeth. He hated these kind of assholes.

"Hey, I know you! Yeah, you're Tony Stark" The smaller of the three said.

The three men moved towards them and their faces changed expressions. They seemed more dangerous now and Steve was starting to get worried. He moved his hand slowly toward the alarm under the bar.

"Sadly, you're mistaken. I'm not Tony Stark" Tony lied, trying to catch his breath. He was starting to worry but not for himself, but for Steve's safety.

"No, I know it's you" The small man said.

A flick of a pocket knife rang through the bar and suddenly there was no other noises, no air in the room. Tony held his breath and put his hands out.

"Come on, there's no need for this" Steve tried to reason.

"Give me your wallet and your watch. NOW" The small man barked at Tony.

"No way" Tony said coolly. "I'm not giving you shit"

The small one waved the knife closer to Tony and Steve tried to move in front of him but was pulled away by the first guy. Thor was then threatened by the third guy and another knife that had appeared. They were defenseless and scared but Tony wasn't going to give up his money to some punks in a bar.

"I don't understand what you hope to gain from this. I'm friends with the mayor, for god's sake. You really think you'll get away with this?" Tony laughed, his tone cocky.

Unfortunately this only made the men more determined. A sharp short pain jolted Tony's body and through weakened eyes he could see the men fleeing and Steve trying to hold his head up. Then there was darkness.

Author's note: Sorry guys! I had to mix a little drama in! Everything will be cute and fluffy again soon. I didn't know what to do to be original with Thor, so I didn't do a good job with him. My bad! More characters and lovely stuff next chapter! Enjoy this, though! And review! X


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't seem too rushed! I was just so excited to keep writing. Plus I know that if I had been left with that cliffhanger on the last chapter, I would've been so mad! Thanks for reading, chickens X

Steve paced the room. He was sick to his stomach with worry and he couldn't face leaving the room for a moment. He needed to be there when Tony woke up. He had to have surgery to stop the bleeding that the knife had inflicted. It had just nipped his kidney, but luckily it didn't cause enough damage to need a transplant. It would heal, but the deep wound in his stomach would take a while. Tony was going to be in a lot of pain when he awoke and Steve was warned to keep Tony as calm as possible as these things could be 'quite traumatic' Steve scoffed at this. 'Of course it's traumatic getting stabbed and bleeding out on a bar floor just because you have a bit of money' Steve couldn't understand human behaviour sometimes.

A groan came from the lump in the hospital bed and Steve's eyes lit up. He rushed to the side of the bed and Tony opened his eyes. 'Steve' Tony swooned.

"Hey, Tony. You're okay, I promise. You're okay" Steve soothed him, stroking his forehead before bending down to plant a soft kiss upon it.

"What happened?" Tony choked out, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Careful! You'll rip out your stitches" Steve warned, fear in his eyes.

"Ouch, fuck. Stitches? Fuck, ow" Tony bit his lip in pain and frustration. "Tell me what the fuck is going on" Tony snapped, pain taking over.

Steve explained what had happened in the bar and Tony immediately changed. He was angry. Angrier than he could ever imagine Tony could be. He tried to tell him what the doctor had told him but Tony wanted to get out of the hospital and look for the guys that did this to him. Just as Tony tried to swing his legs round to get out of bed, Dr Banner walked in.

"Woah there, Mr Stark" the doctor said, clipboard in hand, glasses complimenting his face.

"I need to get out of here" Tony said, groaning in pain, out of breath.

"No, you need rest. Your liver suffered a lot of distress and we don't want to risk any more bleeding. You need to let it heal, then you can go play superman. Until then the police have a description that your friends gave them to go on and you need to rest. Please, Mr Stark. I know you hate hospitals, but really it's for your benefit" The doctors soft words relaxed Tony. He was right, there was nothing he could do when he was in this condition. The doctor continued. "I'm going to up your pain meds and keep you in for observation but I think in the next 48 hours, you can go home and rest there. Does that sound fair?" he smiled.

"Yes, Bruce" Tony laughed knowingly.

Steve looked at both of them, arms folded, a confused expression spread across his face.

"Wait, you know each other?" Steve questioned.

Tony and Bruce laughed. They had been at the same college together. Bruce had stitched Tony up more than once after drunken escapades but nothing this severe. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. Unfortunately this wasn't how Tony had meant to catch up with him.

After a few jokes and memories were shared, the doctor left and Tony looked at Steve who was half asleep in the chair. Tony wanted him to go home and eat and shower but he had refused. Steve's head dropped, causing him to sit up and he caught Tony's eye, laughing with embarrassment. Tony patted the bed beside him and Steve wandered over, placing himself carefully down and rolled into Tony, holding him from behind.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Tony. I haven't been this scared since Buck.. Since Bucky died" Steve trailed off, a lump in his throat as he dug his face into Tony's shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry, Steve" Tony said. That's the issue he made a mental note not to press.

"So am I. I should've been there with him. I bulked up after my growth spurt and enlisted" Steve said through gritted teeth, holding back tears. He was emotionally drained, as well as physically.

There was a beat until the silence was broken.

"Oh, so I can call you Private Rogers?" Tony purred, trying to lighten the mood.

"Captain, actually" Steve grinned, knowing what Tony was doing and for that he was grateful.

Tony giggled but then winced in pain once more. Steve kissed his shoulder blade and snuggled into him. Tony fell asleep in Steve's arms. Not exactly how he wanted the night to go, but hey, at least he still got to sleep with Steve.

The next 48 hours had Tony going stir crazy. He wanted to get out but Steve refused to kidnap him and Tony wasn't well enough to walk out. The police had been in to speak to him and they had found the guys already. Local street thugs, nothing interesting but they'd be doing a lot of time for what happened to Tony. In a way he was happy with the result but he was pissed he didn't get to them first.

Bruce decided to keep Tony in for an extra night, much to Tony's refusal, but after that night, Tony was allowed to go home. Steve stayed with him the whole time. He did have a change of clothes brought to him by Pepper and a shower in Tony's en suit.

Pepper was stressed. She couldn't believe what had happened but Tony told her he was fine. He didn't want to freak the baby out. Pepper had Happy bring him everything he needed for when he left the hospital. Tony looked around at the people that stood in front of him. Worried looks on their faces but still smiling and laughing with each other. This was his family, he didn't need anyone else. He caught Steve's pools of blue and that's when Tony realized that what he told himself he was acting like was true. He was falling in love with Captain Steve Rogers.

Tony still wasn't strong enough when he was finally discharged so Steve wheeled him out in a chair. The paparazzi were waiting for him at the exit and Tony tried to hold back the frustration. His pain was immense and he wasn't in the mood for the press.

Before Tony could tell them to back off, Steve had stopped Tony's wheelchair and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me! Hello, yeah. As you can see, Mr Stark is not in any condition to be answering your questions and to be dealing with the stress you are creating. So if you would do him the greatest honor and back off – that would be most appreciated" Steve grabbed the handles again and pushed him to the car where Happy helped him into the back, putting the wheelchair in the trunk. They pulled off and once they were heading down the street, Tony turned and looked at Steve who looked exhausted but content.

"Thanks, Steve" Tony breathed. 'I love you' he thought, his stomach going crazy with butterflies and he could barely contain himself.

"It's no problem, honestly. I just wanted you to make it to the car without being hounded and stressing yourself out" Steve said, shrugging his shoulders, taking Tony's hands in his.

"Steve" Tony started.

"Yes?" Steve asked, turning to face him, staring into his eyes hard.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Tony asked, his voice almost child-like.

"Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight" Steve kissed Tony's hands and looked out of the window, breathing out a sigh of relief? Tony didn't know what it was but he hoped it was a good thing. Steve was becoming something so much more than he could've imagined and in his heart he knew it was going to be one of the best things that had happened to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: We're winding down now, I might post one more chapter and then it's all over. I hope you've enjoyed this little Steve x Tony journey. I really loved it :-)

Steve was true to his word, he didn't let Tony out of his sight. Six weeks had passed and Steve was there every minute of the day. Tony had his stitches changed and the bruising had gone down and the pain had started to go. Being a Stark, he did his best to carry on. He had an important meeting coming up and the event of the year: the Stark Annual Fundraiser. It was for the development of technology within the educational system, especially the less fortunate schools. Tony was always in his element at this event.

He had invited Steve to be his date for the night and was delighted when he accepted. The pair had got to know each other rather well over the last week. They had spent most nights staying up late, talking away into the early hours of the morning. Tony opened up about his childhood, how he felt as if his father never really loved him, that he was an inconvenience... They had both suffered losing their parents and having to figure the world out for themselves. Though they were on completely different social scales, they had a great deal in common.

Tony discovered Steve's ability to draw, that he loved old movies (especially 40s) and Steve went into greater detail about his time served in the military. In turn, Steve learned about Tony's schooling, that he was pretty much a loner, and how he had a real passion for inventing. Steve loved watching Tony get worked up and passionate about something he was developing.

On their way to the fundraiser, Tony took out a small box and handed it to Steve.

"Tony! Not another gift" Steve whined.

"Oh shush. This ones important. Open it" Tony ordered with a smirk on his face.

Opening the little box, Steve held up a set of keys and a card in front of his eyes. His mouth fell open and he didn't say anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he turned to Tony who looked pale, nervousness coursing through his body.

"You don't have to answer now, but I'd like you to move in with me. But if you don't want to, then just know you can come and go as you please. The card has all the security and access codes you'll need" Tony rushed, biting his lip to stop himself from talking any more.

"Okay... I will think it over" Steve whispered, still shocked.

"We're here, Tony. Paps everywhere, be warned" Happy interrupted.

Tony thanked Happy for the warning. His stomach was unsettled but not because of the cameras but because Steve didn't give him an instant answer. He understood it was a big decision to take into consideration but he had hoped Steve would've jumped at the chance to live with him in the Tower.

Steve's stomach was unsettled just as much. 'I should've said yes, he looks so hurt. Fuck. I want to, I really do, but I have to consider my job and my place. Am I ready? We've not known each other that long. But it feels right. I'm an idiot...' Steve's mind was going into overdrive as they walked through the mass of people and into the hotel where the event was being held.

Tony spend the night talking to investors and important people, Stark board members and their pretty wives. Pepper had taken him to meet people and Steve had sat at the bar alone, watching him, drinking vodka. He hated it, but it was finally beginning to numb him. 'Damn my high tolerance' He cursed. After downing another vodka, he decided to go over to Tony who was talking to a beautiful red head.

"I knew you would miss me. I didn't like the survey you did on me though – my hosting last year was fabulous" Tony laughed.

"It was, but I don't think the principal will be having you back again" the redhead said in a low, hushed voice. "Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Steve. Tony turned around.

"Steve. He's my..."

"Boyfriend" Steve finished.

Tony stared at Steve, his eyes lighting up in awe, a smile so far spread across his face, it looked as if it would split.

"Well, I will leave you two to it" she smiled seductively, almost as if she had a secret. Leaning into Tony's ear, she whispered "byt' khoroshim, chtoby yego" and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

"What did she say?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea" Tony smiled to himself.

"Who was she, anyway?"

"A teacher at a local school. She once worked for me, names Natasha, she's Russian" Tony said, looking out for her in the crowd and then turning back to Steve. "So"

"So. I was thinking about what you said earlier..."

Suddenly Steve was interrupted by Pepper dragging Tony off to yet another donor. That was it for Steve. He got his coat and left, bracing himself for the cold air. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know how far he was from his apartment in Brooklyn but he knew he needed to get out of there. He wasn't going to get a chance to speak to Tony so there was no reason to stay. He knew Tony would be upset that he left but he Steve hoped he'd understand. He needed time to think, time to breathe.

They had met and been with each other ever since. It was strange. Steve forgot himself for a moment, forgot that this whirlwind romance he was in with Tony wasn't going to be forever and he needed to come back down to reality. He had to work, support himself, create a future for himself. But there was Tony now. He wanted to Tony to be in his future, he knew that for definite. 'Surely he feels the same way if he wants me to move in?' Steve thought, worried he'd put Tony off the idea because he 'needed time' But it was true, Steve didn't like to jump into things without thinking about the consequences that followed. Though, there wasn't much that could go wrong apart from Tony turning around and saying he had made a mistake. This thought terrified Steve. He decided to stop thinking negatively and think about the positives in his life.

He made a mental list;

1 – Tony is intelligent and mature (most of the time) and we can hold a conversation, have brilliant in-depth talks and make each other laugh.

2 – Tony is gorgeous, fantastic in bed and satisfies me.

3 – Leaving the apartment wouldn't be too hard, a fresh start is needed – maybe getting out of the old neighbourhood will help me towards my future.

4 – Tony is rich secure financially (though I don't want him to pay my way)

5 – I could always find a job closer to the Tower.

6 – I'm in love with Tony.

"I'm in love with Tony" Steve said out loud, stopping in his tracks then quickly looking round to see if anyone heard him. The words made his heart stop, then speed up until he felt his legs taking him back to the hotel at a ridiculously fast pace.

Bursting through the doors again, he found Tony mid-conversation by the bar and took him in his arms, planting a hard, passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling away for breath, Tony started up at him and his eyes were watering.

"If you still want me to, I want to move in" Steve said, still holding him tight.

Tony nodded enthusiastically and the pair straightened up, Tony's eyes still pooling with water. Steve threw his arms around Tony's neck and they embraced before the person Tony was talking to coughed, interrupting them. Tony laughed and introduced Steve to Director Nick Fury, of SHIELD, an international company that deals with importing/exporting the latest super-intelligence to larger corporations.

Steve, embarrassed, shook the mans hand and pointed at the bar, excusing himself. Steve bit his lip as he waited for his drink. 'I've definitely made the right decision' Steve thought as he watched Tony talking away to Nick Fury with out-right passion.

It was time for Tony to give a speech and everyone crowded round the stage that the band had been playing on previously. He cleared his throat away from he microphone and straightened his tie before speaking.

"Good evening and thank you for coming to the Annual Stark Fundraiser. I'm glad to see you all here, and I know that Dad would be proud. He set this up when he was about my age, which by the way, I am not telling you – though this lighting is not doing me any favors" he laughed, pausing as the crowd laughed too. "But the main reason we're here is to raise as much as we can for the future. The kids are the future – our future. Without them having the technology they need to progress we won't become advanced enough to adapt to the changes the world will have to deal with. We're always developing in medicine, engineering, even basic things like glasses and without the money to do extraordinary things, we won't get to see the wonder the world has to offer. I for one adore technology so I'm biased, but I really hope you donate tonight as it's for a great cause. Enjoy the bar, the band and my wonderful Pepper Potts is here to speak to you all now. Thanks" Tony threw up a peace sign, the guests cheered and clapped and he left the stage, high-fiving, hugging and laughing with people on his journey to Steve at the bar.

"Hey gorgeous, let's get out of here" Tony purred, pulling Steve into him.

Suddenly a roar of gasps and panic sounded throughout the huge room. Tony turned around to look at what the big deal was.

"Whatever you had in mind will have to wait until later. We need to get Pepper to the hospital" Steve said as calmly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sad face because this is the last chapter. Enjoy, review, cry with me.

Tony paced the floor of the waiting room. He couldn't sit. He felt awful, like Pepper going into an early labor was his fault. She was obviously over-worked and over-stressed and it boiled down to him being lazy with the business side of things.

"Fuck, what is going on in there?" Tony said, throwing his suit jacket at the chair next to Steve.

"It's okay, Tony. The doctors and nurses deal with premature babies all the time. It's not even that early. Look on the bright side – you'll get to meet Robert sooner than expected" Steve tried to calm him, getting up and stroking his back, pulling him into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of the brunettes head and Tony relaxed into him.

"I haven't even bought half the presents I was supposed to. We're going to have to get them tomorrow, now. Or I could get someone to bring them here. Yeah. No, what's the time?" Tony rushed, his mind racing.

"It's midnight. We'll sort it out tomorrow. For now, let's just wait" Steve did his best to reassure his boyfriend that everything would be okay.

Happy stood in the doorway of the waiting room, his face beaming.

"He's beautiful, Tony. He's so beautiful! And healthy, only two weeks early, he's tiny but the doctors said everything was fully functioning. They are going to keep him in an incubator overnight and see how he gets on" Happy had tears streaming down his face and Tony threw his arms around him.

Walking into the room where Pepper lay, sweaty and tired, but the happiest Tony had ever seen her. He kissed her cheek and hugged her, then went over to the little cot that Robert laid in.

"We've called him Robert Christopher Hogan" Pepper smiled. "I've also decided to drop 'Potts' and finally take Happy's name" she laughed, Happy joining her on the hospital bed, kissing her.

"We've only been married four years!" he laughed.

Tony melted as he looked down a the little ball of cuteness that lay asleep. He'd never seen anything so delicate in his life. He felt an arm creep around his back and Steve joined him, both looking down at the sleeping baby.

The men left the new family in their room and retired for the night. On the way home, all Tony spoke about was the things he was going to teach Robert about his company and the world. He was so excited about everything that he'd almost forgotten that he'd asked Steve to move in.

Unlocking the door, Steve gestured for Tony to go inside the ground floor elevator. Tony stared wide-eyed when he realised it was Steve that had let them in. He grabbed Steve's face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'm so glad you said yes. You have no idea how happy you have made me" Tony beamed, kissing him again.

"I love you" Steve said against Tony's soft pink lips.

Tony stepped back, still holding Steve's face. He kissed him hard again, a tear touching Steve's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Steve asked, wiping it away.

"There is just so much going on in my brain right now. This is all too much but do you know what? I have never felt so fantastic in my life. I love you so much, it's crazy. I fucking love you, Steve Rogers" Tony choked out.

Steve kissed him, trying to stop him from crying. He looked hard into Tony's eyes and smiled.

"Come on, my beautiful boyfriend, let's go to our bedroom" Tony purred.

Steve didn't resist. They had met each other at the right time in both their lives and whatever was to come their way in the future, Tony could hardly wait.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews please! Would be happy to hear feedback. I know there's a lot of mistakes in this but forgive me, I was rushing so much to write it because I was enjoying it so much that it may not have come out all that great! Okay, okay no excuses! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, XO


End file.
